Cracks in Time
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Natsu and Ultear are trapped in between time thanks to a failed spell and the only way to escape is to generate a large burst of energy, though Natsu is shocked by the method of generating such power... One-Shot!


**A.N.: One day, while trading back and forth ideas with Kowaba, I came up with this idea and pitched it to him. He liked it and altered it to his own style but I always remembered the initial concept and liked it so much that I decided to give it a go myself. Also, after talking to Awareness Bringer I figured that I'd been putting too many eggs into the Bleach basket and decided to expand a little more into Fairy Tail.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Cracks in Time_

 _ **Several days before the Grand Magical Games….  
**_ **Fairy Tail "Guildhall"**

Lucy sipped her ale as she and the others sat down at the table. They'd gotten back from their "training" with Ultear and they were still reeling from the pain of the Time Wizard's Second Origin. Lucy herself was still feeling aches and pains from the release of her latent powers and she hoped that it would fade by the time the Grand Magic Games rolled around. It wouldn't do their guild any good by having their best fighters in immense pain.

She sat at the table with Gray and Mirajane, the latter of whom was busy cleaning some dirty mugs. The group had resolved that after they'd won their former glory back to return to their guildhall and reclaim their dignity. But for the moment, they'd have to deal with the crummy conditions of their new headquarters. Lucy looked around and saw no sign of a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Hey, guys? I've noticed that Natsu isn't here. Where is he?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

Happy, who was busy eating a fish he caught, looked at her with sad eyes. "Natsu…went off into the woods alone to train."

"If Natsu wanted to train a little, why not ask us to help?" Gray asked. Natsu training alone, especially without Happy, was something unheard of. "Maybe we should see where he is."

The blue Exceed didn't want to tell the Ice-Maker Wizard that the main reason for Natsu wanting to be alone was to avoid showing them how much pain he was in. Because Natsu had so much latent power than Lucy, Gray and even Erza, Ultear's Second Origin was hurting him worse than the others….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Magnolia Forest**

Natsu punched the tree as his body was wracked with pain. "Gahhhh!" he shouted into the open air, fire roaring from his mouth. ' _I…I have to…endure this pain!'_ he thought. The roadmap of lines had yet to fade from his body unlike the others and he was still in severe pain as his power was brought from the depths of his body.

Reaching a clearing, Natsu dropped to his knees and roared from the pain. He could endure this. He _had_ to endure this. For the sake of his guild he would withstand the pain, no matter the cost.

When he heard footsteps he whirled around to see Ultear, the former Grimoire Heart Wizard, walking towards him. Ultear looked at the young man with a soft expression. "I came to see how you are doing. I knew that your pain would be worse than the others but I had no idea how bad it would be." Ultear thought about the amount of power Natsu had and it chilled her to think about how powerful he could become.

The woman walked over towards the boy and knelt down beside him. Natsu cringed as the woman touched his shoulder, her hand feeling like a burning brand to his body. "I…don't need help," he insisted. "I can take the pain."

"Yes," Ultear smiled at the boy's determination. "You can. I know it. But your friends are worried. And you can't participate in the Games if your body is already in pieces. I hesitated to use it on your friends due to the risks but I will use it on you."

"Use…use what?" Natsu asked.

Ultear held up an orb of energy. "Pain Freeze," she explained. "It will temporarily suspend the pain of your Second Origin and freeze it in time. You will not feel the pain until much later. However, a few things to know," she warned. "This is the first time I've ever used such a technique. The spell's side effects are unknown to me. Further, it requires much power to fuel and it will not spare you from future pain. And when you feel the pain again, it will be just as terrible as it was now."

Natsu looked at the sphere of energy and weighed his options. He could withstand the pain right now but had no idea how long it would last. What if it didn't stop until the Grand Magical Games had already begun? The thought of him, lying on the sidelines useless to his guild, the guild he loved, was too much to bear. "I'll deal with the pain later," he said. "I need to be able to fight for Fairy Tail!"

Nodding, Ultear began the spell. She pressed the orb into Natsu's chest. The orb pulsed and just like that, the pain in his body faded. He looked at Ultear and smiled. He was about to thank her but he noticed how she was no longer smiling. Then he noticed something else. His pain wasn't the only thing that stopped…

 _Everything_ had stopped!

The birds were frozen midflight. A squirrel was suspended in mid-air between branches. The symphony of insects that echoed throughout the forest had all been silenced. The world around them had turned a dull grey, with the only color coming from both him and Ultear. With the exception of him and Ultear, time itself had stopped.

"What happened?" he asked.

Cursing herself, Ultear looked around before turning back to Natsu. It was obvious that since she was touching the orb of Time Magic, she had been immune to the spell the same as Natsu. "This isn't good. I didn't just freeze your pain. I froze everything around you!"

"How does that work?" Natsu asked, confused as to what was happening.

Sighing, Ultear sat down and thought about it. "I told you, the Pain Freeze spell is untested. I must've done it incorrectly," she said, cursing her own ineptitude. "Now we're trapped in a time freeze and unless we do something, time will be frozen forever!"

Natsu, no longer in agonizing pain, leapt to his feet and looked around. "How do we restart time?" He started to punch at the open air comically. "I'll just punch time itself and crack it wide open!"

Ultear deadpanned. ' _Trapped in time with this buffoon…good grief, Jellal knows how to pick his friends…'_ she thought glumly.

However, after watching Natsu's flaming fists punch at the air around him, she had an idea. ' _Wait…crack it open…he might be on to something….'_ She sat down on the grass and pondered the idea before sighing in reluctance. "Natsu, stop flailing about. I think I might have a solution to how we can get out of it."

Frustrated at not being able to punch time itself, Natsu sat down in front of Ultear and cooled off. Once she was certain that Natsu had calmed down, she continued with her explanation. "Obviously, time has stopped around us. I've no idea how long it will take for the effect to last but we must act quickly to get time to start flowing again. For that, we have to make a significant rip in time." She could pretty much see the question mark above his head and elaborated. "Think of this as us trapped in a great, big shell or bubble. If you crack it hard enough, it will break. So if we generate enough power to crack the stasis around us, time should start moving again." Ultear wasn't quite sure if it would indeed work but then again, they were low on options other than waiting for the spell to wear off.

Natsu understood some of that, the cracking part at least. "Okay," he crossed his arms and looked at her with a stern glare. "So how do we make this crack in time?" He pointed upward to the sky. "Do I just send my magic into the air?"

"No," Ultear replied while shaking her head. "It's nothing that simple. Generating something big enough for an endeavor like this isn't something you can just do with a punch. The generation of magical power has to be gradual before releasing in a huge burst." She tapped her chin before pondering her options.

When Ultear's red eyes looked him up and down Natsu felt a little perturbed. Those were Lucy-style seduction eyes and it made him uneasy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Ultear chuckled when Natsu scooted a few inches away from her. ' _So confident in battle, yet shy when it comes to women. Well, he is a handsome young man,_ ' Ultear thought as she stared at his built chest. ' _Yes…this should work nicely.'_ Reaching forward, Ultear cupped the Dragon Slayer's face with her smooth hands. "Natsu, we're low on options. So you'll just have to trust me. Believe me when I say that this is the best means for us to generate energy."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Ultear silenced him with a deep kiss. Natsu's eyes widened to their very limit. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Though he'd had enough close encounters with Lucy that many in the guild already considered them boyfriend-girlfriend, the boy was foreign to the whims of women.

Pulling the boy close, Ultear slid into the boy's lap. "I've found that intercourse is a good way of Wizard's generating energy," she said, her face close to his.

This was something that Natsu was not prepared for. Ultear took advantage of his shock by kissing him again. Her tongue slipped into Natsu's mouth before gently pulling away his scarf and his vest. Natsu's blood surged to his loins as the woman softly touched his shoulders and chest. Despite his shock, Natsu couldn't help but start to feel aroused at the woman's touch. Her lips were soft, like cotton candy, and she tasted of olives. Hesitantly, he reached for her.

Ultear chuckled as Natsu's hands timidly touched her sides. Ultear broke the kiss only to go back for thirds. Like his fiery magic, every part of Natsu felt hot to the touch. Her eyebrow rose when she felt something hard poke her from beneath her. "Ready, Natsu?" she asked as she reached for her outfit.

"Yes," Natsu breathed. His head felt dizzy, unused to being aroused. Sure, he'd seen Lucy and Erza naked several times but this was by far the closest he'd ever been with a woman in his life. Gingerly, his hand went up her back, brushing the Crime Sorciere tattoo on her back. When Ultear untied the knot at the back of the outfit, she seductively revealed her chest to the Dragon Slayer.

Tracing Natsu's face with a finger, Ultear chuckled before kissing his cheek. Getting up, the Time Wizard pulled her outfit down her legs, stepping out of it before stepping out of her thigh-high boots. She saw Natsu blush and chuckled. "Do you like what you see, Natsu?" she teased. She ran a hand gently across her stomach and teased the boy further by palming one of her large, firm tits with the other hand.

Natsu stammered when Ultear knelt down before him and undid his belt. "Wait…is this…really necessary?" His blush deepened when Ultear pulled his pants off, freeing his large erection from the confines of his pants. "How is this supposed to work?" he asked.

"Well, Natsu, when a man and a woman love each other…" Ultear smirked. Seeing Natsu's embarrassed reaction, Ultear laughed. "I'm only joking Natsu. You might not know this but when two Wizards, specifically two powerful Wizards, come together through sexual intercourse they generate energy. Normally, its nothing to be concerned with but for the sake of cracking the time-freeze, we're going to take that energy and release it in one enormous burst. That should be enough to get time flowing again."

"Oh…I get it," Natsu said, surprisingly understanding what she was saying.

"Good. Now then…" Ultear said, lowering her face until Natsu could feel the heat of her breath hit the top of his manhood. "Let's get started…." She dragged her tongue up the Dragon Slayer's long shaft, hearing the boy moan from the touch of her tongue. Ultear licked up and down the shaft while pushing the boy onto his back. Wrapping her lips around the head, she started to take him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Like the rest of Natsu, his manmeat was insanely hot, so much that Ultear thought her tongue might melt from the boy's heat. ' _The thought of this going inside me is so turning me on…'_ she thought, rubbing her wet pussy while sucking the boy off.

Natsu lay on the grey grass, his head rolling back as Ultear swallowed him. "Ohhh…" he moaned loudly. His hands went to her head as she took him deeper. A new feeling emerged from inside Natsu. It wasn't the same thrill as he got when he was fighting a strong opponent but it was a growing, pleasant feeling. "That feels good."

Taking her mouth off of him, Ultear looked up at Natsu and smirked. "You looked like you enjoyed that, Natsu. I wonder…" she cupped her large breasts and wedged Natsu's cock between them, "How you'll like my breasts?"

When Ultear squeezed her tits around Natsu's cock the boy moaned in virgin ecstasy. More than that, his body felt incredibly weird; he felt tingly and his balls were starting to swell. "I…It's so good. I feel weird," he moaned.

Leaning down, Ultear licked the tip of Natsu's cock, taking delight in how Natsu's face twisted with pleasure from the subtle, erotic action. She could feel the boy's hardness pulse within her cleavage and knew that the boy was close to climax. "Does it feel good, Natsu? Go ahead. Cum. Cum all over my breasts," she demanded, her mind fogging up as the heat in her loins increased.

Natsu's cry echoed throughout the silent woods as he released, spraying his load all over her face and tits. Ultear hummed as she felt a string of Natsu's white essence land on her lips. "Tasty…" she purred while licking her lips. Grabbing a handkerchief from her outfit's pocket, she wiped her body and face clean, licking up small traces of cum off her face before turning back to Natsu. The boy was laying on the ground panting from his first orgasm; the boy was such a blockhead about sex he'd never indulged in the pleasure of masturbation before now. She noticed how the boy was still erect and smiled seductively. ' _Well, I guess his inhuman stamina would give him endurance down there. It's fine either way. I'd have just worked him back to hardness otherwise.'_

Feeling Ultear straddle his lap, Natsu looked up to see Ultear hovering over him. Her dripping honeypot was inches from the tip of his cock. "Ultear…" he panted. ' _If her breasts felt so good…what's her lady parts gonna feel like?'_ the naïve boy wondered.

Ultear tapped the boy's forehead, snapping him out of his trance. "Try not to get too lost in the moment, Natsu. I know this is your first time, so I'll be on top. It's for the better since it'll be easy for me to crack the time-freeze." She gave him a wide smile. "You just remember to make as much energy as you can." Deciding to end the foreplay and the conversation, Ultear lowered herself down on his cock, spearing her womanhood with his thick girth.

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt for the first time a woman's walls tighten around his cock. Ultear sank down until she took the boy to the base, her mouth opening up to let out a low moan. Putting her hands on Natsu's stomach, Ultear steadied herself and waited until she'd gotten used the feel of him inside her. Once she'd gotten used to it, she closed her eyes and started to move. "Mmmmmhh…" she moaned while biting her lower lip, feeling her pussy move around Natsu's cock. Her round booty rippled as she brought raised her hips up and down on his cock.

"Ahh!" Natsu groaned, his head rolling backward as he savored the feel of Ultear's walls. "You fell…so tight…" he moaned. His hands went to her waist to lift her higher and higher. When he looked up he saw Ultear's breasts bouncing. Ultear was amused when she saw Natsu's eyes following her bouncing breasts. Squeezing her breasts tenderly, the black-haired Wizard started to ride Natsu's cock faster.

As they both became engrossed with the feel of each other's bodies, they could both feel it; not just pleasure but something else entirely. Ultear smiled as she rolled her hips, a lewd sigh escaping her pink, tender lips while she fondled her breasts. She could feel the magic energy rising from Natsu and coalesce with hers. ' _Just a little more…just a little more…'_ she repeated in her head. She told herself that she was only doing this to restart time but damn, she felt good!

She gasped when she felt Natsu's hands reach for her breasts. "Ultear!" he gasped, thrusting up into Ultear's wet honeypot, losing himself to the sensation of her tight walls choking his cock. "I…I can't…" he groaned, his fingers squeezing her breasts tightly.

Sliding her fingers into Natsu's, Ultear nodded, feeling herself become close with every slide down his cock. "Mmmmh! I'm so close!" The magical power began to increase inside of them both and they both started to glow, a result of Ultear amplifying it. "Cum with me, Natsu! Cum with me!" Ultear shouted as she threw her head back, her mouth opening up to let out a loud cry that echoed throughout the time-stalled forest.

"Ohhhhhh!" both Natsu and Ultear shouted as they climaxed. As Natsu's cock exploded inside of her, sending his cum straight into her womb, the magical power building between them was unleashed with Ultear's climax. A huge shockwave of energy exploded from the two Wizards, shaking the ground beneath them.

As she climaxed all over Natsu's cock, Ultear collapsed on top of his chest and smashed her lips against his, basking in the warm afterglow. Natsu's cum felt like molten magma had been shot in her womb and it felt amazing to the Time-Wizard.

Both Wizards panted as they held each other. Natsu ran a hand up Ultear's sweaty back and buried his face in her shoulder, feeling pleasure he'd never known. Ultear hummed in content as she basked in Natsu's warmth, jealous that Erza and Lucy were so close to the Dragon Slayer.

When they heard birds chirping, they both looked up and saw that time had begun to move again. Ultear breathed a sigh of relief and got off of Natsu.

As they both reached for their clothes, Natsu noticed Ultear looking at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked as he put his pants on.

"It's odd. I expected that your pain would return the moment the Pain-Freeze spell was broken but that doesn't seem to be the case." Ultear put her boots back on and stood up. "It looks like your pain is gone, Natsu. For good."

"I see," Natsu said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Thanks, Ultear."

Ultear gave him a wide, seductive smile. "That's okay, Natsu. The pleasure was all mine. And don't worry," she traced his jaw with a finger before kissing his cheek. "I won't tell the others if you won't."

With that, the Crime Sorciere wizard turned around and walked away, very pleased at the outcome. Natsu watched her leave, his eyes going down to her swaying ass before shaking any dirty thoughts out of his head when his mind turned to Lucy. Turning around, he walked in the direction of Fairy Tail, confident he was ready for the games now….

The End


End file.
